


Making Do

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Making Do

“Of all the astoundingly stupid things you’ve ever done, this has to be the stupidest.” 

“I’m sorry, Severus.”

“Unfortunately now we’re locked in the loo. There go my plans for the evening.”

“Are you sure we can’t do magic here?”

“Quite. This is a Muggle hotel however, because of the conference there is also a magic dampening field just in case anyone tries to get close to the wizarding world’s golden boy.”

“And the spy who loves me.”

“Now I know I’m in hell.”

“Isn’t there _anything_ we can use for lube?”

“Shampoo, conditioner, body wash—”

“Bath oil?”

“Bend over.”


End file.
